This invention relates generally to a cast concrete construction element and particularly to a construction element for use in constructing a retaining wall.
The size and configuration of a cast concrete construction element will vary with the requirements of the job for which it is designed. For for example, construction elements for use in constructing a revetment are disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,537 which was issued on May 26, 1981. Cast concrete construction elements suitable for use in constructing breakwaters are disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,023 issued June 10, 1986. The present invention is directed to a cast concrete construction element, which when disposed in a regular array, is used to form a retaining wall anchored in place by the soil mass to be retained.
In the past, retaining walls have been constructed from arrays of bin like construction elements. These bin like structures have front and rear walls with soil contained within the area between the front and rear walls. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,236 issued Apr. 15, 1975 of which I am a co-inventor. However, the only function the soil mass performs in anchoring the structure is the addition of mass to the bins. Accordingly, it is desirable that the soil mass also serve to anchor the retaining wall. To this end, the present invention is directed to a retaining wall construction element which includes a forwardly disposed rectangular face panel. Extending rearwardly from the face panel is an integral embedment beam which extends into, and is anchored by, the soil mass. The embedment beam includes upper and lower walls, side walls and a sloping rear wall. The embedment beam also includes notches for engagement with transverse support beams which form a soil interruption system to reduce internal pressure and which serve to lock the embedment beams together. The embedment beam further includes pan inserts and a V shaped groove disposed in the sloping rear wall to increase the frictional engagement between the embedment beam and the soil mass.
A retaining wall construction element in accordance with the invention provides a retaining wall in which the soil mass is also utilized to anchor the array of elements in place. Furthermore, this construction element is also lighter and easier to cast than standard bin type retaining wall construction elements. The open rear face of the construction element also permits easier assembly of the retaining wall.